Little Hatake
by Crazy Little Demigod
Summary: Kakashi never talks about it, but he had a brother. Key word being had. His older brother married Mikoto Uchiha's little sister Keiko. They had one daughter named Hitomi who has some special talents. She has ample amounts of chakra and a cool attitude. She joined Team 7, but she has a secret. Read to find out what it is. *I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS EXCEPT HITOMI*
1. Chapter 1

"Get them out of there!"

Flames devoured the house as many ninjas tried to help the family inside. The house belonged to Zamin Hatake and his wife, Keiko Uchiha. Zamin was Kakashi's older brother. Zamin and Keiko had one little girl named Hitomi.

"What's going on here?!" Someone yelled. Kakashi had arrived. "Why is my brother's house on fire?" Ninjas looked uncertainly at each other.

"Someone set it on fire," a man said. "It is believed to be the same man who killed the Uchiha Clan."

Kakashi ran toward the house, hellbent on saving his his brother's family. He kept running, despite everyone telling him it was no use. Kakashi ran through the burning doorframe and stopped inside to look around. He saw his brother and Lana laying dead on the ground, blood oozing from wounds in the heart. Kakashi almost allowed himself to cry, until he heard another one cry. His niece!

She was barely three years old. Kakashi ran through burning house towards his niece's room. He discovered it covered in flames, like the rest of house. He saw his niece, Hitomi, sitting on her bed crying. He noticed that she had burns on her forearms and calves. He grabbed her and she stopped crying momentarily. Kakashi planned to run back the way he had come, but discovered that it was collapsed. He frantically looked around for an exit. The window! The only not destroyed part of the house.

Kakashi ran towards the window and jumped through the glass, using his body to shield Hitomi. Everyone gasped as he jumped out.

"Kakashi!" One of them yelled. "Were they alive?" Kakashi looked down in his arms to find that Hitomi was petrified. She clung onto his arm like there was no tomorrow. He looked at her, his headband covering his sharingan eye. Hitomi looked up at him and smiled, causing Kakashi to smile back. Kakashi was pulled from his thoughts when the burning house crashed down behind him. His eyes widened and the little girl in his arms started to cry again. His brother and sister-in-law, Hitomi's parents, were gone.

* * *

Hi guys! This is my first Naruto fanfic on this site, so please do give constructive criticism for anything you guys think could be improved! I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, so I don't have a set schedule yet. I'll let you all know when I do though!

-Crazy Little Demigod

P.S. I don't claim to own anyone except those I created. All other characters belong to the creators of this amazing anime.


	2. Chapter 2

Three year time skip

"AAAAHHHH!"

The scream rang through the house. Kakashi sat up straight in his bed. That was Hitomi! What was happening?! He threw his blanket off of himself and ran to his niece's room. He discovered her standing up on her bed and pointing at something on the ground. He looked to where she was pointing to see a large black bug with eight legs. A spider. Of course.

Kakashi put his head in his hand and sighed in exasperation. He calmly walked over to the spider and squished it under his foot. _The joys of parenting._ He thought to himself.

"Thanks Kakashi!" Hitomi said, jumping off of the bed to hug him. She was seven years old now. When her parents died, Kakashi became Hitomi's legal guardian. Kakashi pulled away from his niece's embrace and looked her in the eye.

"It was just a spider," he told her. "You're a chunin now and you still get scared by those small things?"

Hitomi had just recently become a chunin at an even younger age than Kakashi. Everyone had laughed at her, but she proved them wrong. The only people that hadn't laughed at her was her team, her sensei, and Kakashi. The Hokage was even saying that she'll probably be a jonin by the age of 10. Kakashi wasn't sure how to feel about that though. He wanted Hitomi to have a childhood.

"You better get some more sleep, Hitomi," Kakashi fondly told his niece. The girl had the same silvery hair as her uncle and father. However, she had her mother's blue eyes. She also inherited her mother's specialties. She had lots of chakra and was a sharingan user. Although, nobody except Kakashi, the Hokage, and her team knew about that.

"You have a mission to receive tomorrow that you need to rest up for," Kakashi said softly. His niece nodded, knowing how important it was to not be falling asleep when meeting the Hokage.

"Goodnight, Uncle," she told him. Kakashi smiled as he tucked her in. He walked out of her room and back into his own. He laid down on his bed and put his blanket over himself. _She is stronger than she looks._ Kakashi thought. _Everyone should be careful around her._

Another Three Year time Skip(Hitomi is now 9)

 _SLAM!_ Kakashi flinched from his place on the couch as his niece slammed the door closed on her way in. Kakashi was reading peacefully as he heard Hitomi take off her Anbu armor. She had just recently become a jonin and was the youngest recorded to do so. He heard the clunk of her armor as she took it off and the sound off metal as she deposited her sword by the door.

"How'd it go?" Kakashi asked, not looking up from his book. His niece stood in the doorway connecting the hallway and the living room, clearly upset. Kakashi didn't even have to look up to know that.

"How does it look like it went?" Hitomi snapped.

Kakashi looked up and his paternal instinct kicked in. His niece was covered in scratches and blood. Hopefully not all of it was hers. She had bruises littering her body and more scratches than the smartest man could count. Immediately, Kakashi sprang up and grabbed the first aid kit. He went back over to the couch and made his niece sit down. He patched up her wounds and she told him all about the mission.

"We accomplished the mission," Hitomi started. "However, due to the incompetence of my teammates, it took much longer than it should have and caused a much larger fight than there needed to be. I swear to god that I will strangle that Yamanaka boy." Kakashi laughed a bit at his niece's annoyance.

"You know," Kakashi started. "You can always quit the Anbu. It's much less stressful as a ninja for hire. Trust me, I would know." Hitomi sighed in recognition.

"I suppose," she said. "I'll have to think about it, Kakashi."

The two sat in silence as Kakashi finished patching her up. You wouldn't believe it by looking at her, but Tsunade herself had trained Hitomi. It was hard to believe because Hitomi was so small and looked weak. However, Tsunade had thought otherwise. She saw Hitomi in the chunin exams and decided that she showed promise. She took the young girl under her wing and taught her everything she knew.

After some time, Kakashi was finally finished patching Hitomi up. His niece stood up, and even if she wasn't wearing the regular bandages that covered up her burns, she still would look like a mummy. Clearly she had taken a beating on her mission. in fact, it seemed a miracle that she could even walk home.

"You go get changed," Kakashi told his niece. "I'll start dinner." Hitomi nodded and walked down the hall to her room. Kakashi looked after her and sighed. _She needs to stop doing this to herself._

In her room, Hitomi was sitting in her bathroom looking in the mirror. She had taken off her black clothes and was looking at a very large bruise on her arm. This one had been difficult. Their mission almost failed. They had been sent to assassinate a corrupt ruler of a village. Little did they know that the very same ruler always had bodyguards because he was a crappy ninja. Hitomi closed her eyes and played the mission back in her head.

 _"Remember to expect anything," Hitomi said to her teammates, Takashi Yamanaka and Satoshi Hyuga, as they jumped from tree to tree to get to their destination. The two boys were 19 and often forgot just how strong Hitomi was._

 _"We know Hitomi," Takashi told her. "You've only said so about a million times." Satoshi just chuckled as his teammates got into yet another argument. How he put up with them, nobody would ever know, but he did._

 _"Guys!" Satoshi exclaimed as he stopped on a tree branch. The other two stopped their bickering for a few seconds to see that their teammate had found their destination. The village they were going to had a hidden location, so finding it had proven to be quite the task._

 _"Let's get going," Hitomi told her team. "I want to get home before it gets too dark." The boys grunted in agreement. The three then pulled their masks over their faces and nodded to each other._

 _There they waited in the trees for two hours before their target came into sight. He was a short man and had taller ninjas to protect him. Hitomi looked at her teammates and pulled out a kunai and cocked her head, asking for permission to kill. Satoshi nodded and Hitomi let the kunai fly out of her hand and straight towards the short man's heart. However, they should have known it wouldn't be so easy._

 _One of the short man's bodyguards pulled out a sword and hit the kunai away._

 _"Come on out," he said gruffly._

 _The three teammates looked at each other before jumping down from their hiding spots in the trees, their masks firmly placed on their faces._

 _"So," the short man said. "The Hokage sent you three leaf brats to kill me, right?"_

 _The three leaf ninja looked at each other and Takashi smirked from behind his mask as Satoshi activated his byakugan and Hitomi grabbed a scroll out. Takashi threw three smoke bombs onto the ground to give them all some cover for an attack._

 _"Nice idea," one of the bodyguards said. "But now you can't see either. How does that work, hmm?"_

 _After a few more seconds, the smoke cleared, but something was off. The five ninja stood in a circle at a stalemate, but there were three Hitomis! The two boys looked at the three of them and tried to identify the real one._

 _"What are you doing?" One of them asked. "Get the other two! I'm the real Hitomi!"_

 _"No way!" Another one said. "I'm the real one!"_

 _"That's crazy because I'm the real Hitomi!" The last one said._

 _The boys were confused, but decided to attack the two that the first Hitomi had indicated. That one had sounded more like the real Hitomi. Satoshi took the one on the left and Takashi took the one on the right. The target of this team was watching the fight unfold from a safe spot in the trees. Takashi easily beat his opponent by using his mind transfer justu and determining that it was not the real one._ Now I just have to wait a few minutes before getting back to my own body, _he thought._

 _Satoshi wasn't having as much luck though. Even with his byakugan, he couldn't land a single hit on his opponent. She was too quick for him and dodged out of the way every time. Takashi analyzed the way that the Hitomi that Satoshi was fighting moved, and came to a conclusion._

 _"That's a clone!" Takashi yelled to his teammate. "She doesn't move the same way that the real one does! Don't hold back!" Satoshi nodded and his attacks became more deadly and precise._

 _It took a few minutes, but in that time, Takashi had fully beaten his opponent and rendered him unconscious. Satoshi had finally whittled his opponents movements and stamina down to where she could no longer dodge. The Hitomi got hit square in the chest and flew backwards into a tree. As she landed, the two boys stood, waiting for her to disappear in a cloud of smoke and reappear as one of the bodyguards. This never happened and Takashi and Satoshi realized that she was the real one, and Satoshi had hit a major chakra point. She might die!_

 _"It's too late for her," the first Hitomi said, being enveloped in a cloud of white smoke. They reappeared as one of the bodyguards for the short man._

 _The two boys, infuriated, beat him quickly and moved on to their target. It only took a few minutes because the target was a lousy ninja. The boys rushed back to their teammate and ripped off their masks, and then hers._

 _"I am so sorry, Hitomi," Satoshi said as he looked at his nine year old teammate who was coughing up blood._

 _"It's okay," she said softly. "Just get my medical stuff out of my pack while I try to heal myself as much as possible."_

 _With Hitomi's instruction, the boys quickly healed her enough to where she could stand. After a few hours of rest, they set back off to the village. they stopped in to report to the Hokage and then went their separate way home._

"Hitomi!" Kakashi yelled. "Dinner's ready!"

"Okay, Kakashi!" Hitomi yelled back. "I'll be out in a few!" Hitomi quickly got changed into some different clothes and walked out into the kitchen, where she saw Kakashi wearing a pink apron and holding a pot of ramen noodles.

"Ready to eat?" He asked Hitomi with a smile.

"Of course!" She said, her eyes lighting up.

The two sat down and ate dinner together and talked about everything.

"Kakashi," Hitomi said. Her uncle looked up from his noodles and looked his niece in the eye. "I think I am going to quit Anbu. It's very stressful. I'll tell the Hokage tomorrow."

"Okay," Kakashi said. "It's your choice." Hitomi nodded and the two finished their dinner in silence.

The night fell faster than either of them could imagine and the two were soon off to bed.

"Goodnight, Hitomi," Kakashi fondly told his niece.

"Goodnight, Kakashi," she replied. "See you tomorrow." Kakashi nodded and walked down the hall to his room.

Hitomi pulled on her pajamas and climbed into her bed. She pulled her covers over her face and went to sleep and dreamt peacefully. _Tomorrow will be better,_ she told herself.

* * *

Woohoo! Second chapter up! I am sorry for making all of you wait, but school is kicking my butt right now. Again, I do not have a set updating schedule. so my updates will most likely be sporadic. However, when I do have a set updating schedule, I will let you know.

For now, please review and give constructive criticism! I would love to hear from you guys! Until next time!

-Crazy Little Demigod

P.S. I do not claim to own any of the Naruto characters or franchise. I only own my OC Hitomi and any other characters I create. All other characters belong to the creators.


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT?!" Iruka yelled. "You're quitting Anbu?"

"Yes, Iruka," Hitomi told the man calmly. She had gone to the Mission Office so that she could tell the Hokage that she was resigning from the Anbu Black Ops. "That's what I said isn't it? Or did I stutter?"

"N-No," Iruka said, unnerved by the calmness held in the nine year old's voice. It was contrasted by the cold glare that she gave him and Iruka was no fool. He knew that Hitomi could take him down with minimal movement. "You're just the best and youngest Anbu we've had and it's really a waste for you to throw away your talents."

"This is my decision, Iruka," she told him. "And after assessing the situation and the fact that I almost died on my last mission, I've decided to resign." Hitomi paused to bow respectfully to the Hokage. "I am still available as a jonin ninja-for-hire."

"Very well, Hitomi," the Hokage said. "I will respect your decision. In fact, I already have a mission for you. It was prepared for you and only you."

Hitomi immediately perked up at the Hokage's comment. "Just for me?" She asked uncertainly. "Why only me?"

"You are the only one who can accomplish it without raising suspicion," the Third Hokage told her. "It's an undercover mission at the Academy. I need you to start soon, because you need to establish a presence. You are going to scope out all of the promising students who are working to be genin."

Hitomi nodded, understanding that the chunin exams would be coming up for these students in a few years and it would be her job to help reduce the casualties by telling the Hokage who was ready and who wasn't.

"Understood," Hitomi said. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow," the Hokage said. "You will be in Iruka's class and you will go by your own name, but you must be sure to deter anybody who thinks that you are a jonin. Except for Sasuke that is. He probably will figure out what's going on since the two of you have kept in contact. But nobody else can know. Is that understood?" Hitomi nodded, sensing that there was more to be said. "Also, you must be respectful to Iruka and call him Iruka-Sensei because in your mission, you are his student."

"Yes, Lord Hokage," Hitomi said, bowing respectfully. "Will that be all?" Hitomi was answered by a nod from the Hokage. "Very well. See you tomorrow Iruka-Sensei."

*The Next Day*

"Alright settle down," Iruka told his students calmly. Most of them sat right down and stopped talking, but there was one blond boy who didn't. "Naruto! Sit down!"

"Yes, Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto said while sitting down in his seat.

Iruka sighed and put his head in his hands as the rest of the class waited for what he had to say. They could tell that it was something important. Iruka looked over to the doorway, and the students followed his gaze. There was a girl their age standing there. She had a green and silver vest on with a fishnet t-shirt underneath. She also wore tight fitting black shorts that went to her knees. She had bandages covering her forearms and her calves and wore her silver hair in a ponytail. Her blue eyes surveyed the room as Iruka started to talk.

"Everyone," Iruka started. He beckoned the girl closer to him. "This is Hitomi Hatake. She will be joining your class. Since she is new, I'm going to need somebody to tell her about the Academy and how things work here during the break. Are there any volunteers?"

Nobody raised their hands and the classroom was silent. Everyone was happy that she was there because they could scare her with lies about how things were run, but nobody wanted to introduce her into their friend groups. They had all heard of the Hatake clan and knew that they had really strong members.

"Nobody?" Iruka asked. "I guess I'll have to pick somebody then."

All of the students remained quiet, but looked around at each other to see if anybody raised their hands.

"Sasuke," Iruka said. "You'll show Hitomi how things work around here."

Sasuke nodded and Hitomi took her seat next to him, ignoring the girls all whining about how unfair it was that she got to spend time with Sasuke. The two didn't say anything, but they both remembered visiting each other when they were younger. Sasuke knew that Hitomi was a jonin now because he had always kept in touch with her. They were cousins after all. Hitomi turned to Sasuke and smiled, which he returned.

"Nice to see you again, Sasuke," Hitomi said.

"You too," he replied quietly.

Iruka got the attention of the class and the lesson sped by quickly. Hitomi was struggling to not strangle somebody (*cough*Kiba*cough*) for asking stupid questions about the lesson. As soon as class had started, it was over. After this class was the break that Iruka had mentioned. Sasuke would show her around now and tell her how things ran.

"You know," Sasuke started as they were walking down a hallway. "This seems pretty useless. I mean you've already been through this when you were at the academy."

"Yeah it kind of is," Hitomi responded. "But at the same time, it's necessary. I'm on an undercover mission and nobody can know about it. The Hokage figured that you would realize that something was up and gave me permission to tell you."

Sasuke grunted in agreement, and Hitomi knew that she could trust him. "Why was everyone so afraid of you?" He asked her.

"Well," Hitomi started, thinking about it. "They've probably heard that the Hatake clan has incredibly strong members and they're intimidated by me."

"Fair enough," Sasuke said. "Another question, why did all of the girls get so upset that you got to sit next to me and that I was showing you around?"

Hitomi stopped walking and stared at Sasuke. He looked back at his cousin, confused, as she started laughing loudly.

"You really don't know why?" Hitomi asked between giggles. Sasuke shook his head. "Oh god! How are you so oblivious?!"

"Fine then," Sasuke said. "I'll never ask you anything again!"

"We both know that's a lie," she said. "I'm sorry for laughing, but I thought you knew. The reason those girls were all upset that I got sit next to you and spend time with you is because they're jealous. They all have crushes on you and are upset that out of all of the people Iruka could've chosen, he picked you."

"But you're my cousin," Sasuke said bluntly. "That's gross!"

"That's true," Hitomi said. "But they don't know that I'm your cousin. I'd like to keep it that way as well."

The break ended soon and Iruka let the students have their last class outside. They were working on the transformation jutsu and he figured that some fresh air would help them concentrate. Hitomi executed the jutsu easily, but the rest of the class wasn't so lucky. It took them the whole class period to even get a partial transformation. Quicker than Hitomi expected, it was the end of the day and all of the students went back to their homes.

"Goodbye, Iruka-Sensei!" All of the students said in unison as they left the Academy.

Iruka waved goodbye to all of them and turned around to go into his classroom. He walked back inside of the Academy and made his way down a hallway towards his room when a figure stopped him. It was dark inside the Academy, so Iruka could only see the silhouette of the person. He knew who it was though.

"What do you think of them?" Iruka asked.

"They're promising," Hitomi responded. "However, they all have a long way to go. Especially Naruto. He has no clue about the Nine-Tailed Fox does he?"

"No," Iruka said. "And we aren't going to tell him until Lord Hokage gives us the 'okay'."

"Understood. I must be going. I don't want to keep Kakashi waiting."

"Of course," Iruka said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Hitomi nodded and transported herself out of the Academy and onto her street. She calmly walked into her house and closed the door behind her.

"I'm home, Kakashi!" She yelled, expecting to hear some sort of response.

However, all was silent. _That's odd._ Hitomi thought. _Kakashi didn't tell me that he would be out._ Hitomi's training kicked in and she got out a kunai and put it in front of her as a defense. She walked slowly through the house and when she reached the kitchen, she saw a figure.

Not wanting to be caught off guard, Hitomi evoked her policy of throw first, ask questions later. She threw the kunai at the person in her house and they blocked it with one of their own kunai. The person turned around and looked Hitomi in the eye.

"Sweet little girl," the person said in an entrancing voice. "Why don't you come with me?"

Hitomi glared at the person as they walked closer. It was an older person, that's for sure. Hitomi grabbed another kunai out and held it in front of her. The person stopped advancing and stared curiously at the young girl.

"Stay back!" Hitomi said, brandishing the kunai. "Or I'll stab you."

The person didn't respond, but instead transported out of the house, leaving the nine-year old alone. After making sure that the person was gone for good, Hitomi went into the kitchen to make food.

"What the hell was that?" Hitomi asked aloud.

She looked at the table as she reached to grab a plate off of it and saw a piece of paper. Hitomi grabbed the paper and read the writing on it, undoubtedly her uncle's.

 _Hitomi,_

 _I meant to tell you before you left this morning, but I have a mission. I'll be gone for a few days, maybe longer. If you need anything, you can go to Iruka's or even Lord Hokage. They would both be more than happy to help you. I got more groceries before I left, so you should be able to make lots of food for yourself. See you in a few days!_

 _-Kakashi_

"So that's why he's not home," Hitomi said aloud to herself. "Whatever."

Hitomi then looked in the fridge to see it fully stocked. She chuckled to herself, surprised that Kakashi had remembered. She pulled out some of the groceries and began preparing herself a meal. Once it was ready, she sat alone at the table and ate her dinner. With nobody to talk to, the meal was eaten in silence and was quickly over. Since it was already late, as soon as Hitomi did the dishes, she got ready for bed. The training at the Academy wasn't too strenuous, so sh didn't feel the need to take a shower. She climbed into bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

* * *

Alright! Third chapter up! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but this chapter was difficult to write. The next chapter will be starting up in the show, so it will begin moving a lot quicker and I will most likely update more often. Until then, please leave comments! I would love to hear from you guys and what you think about the story! I still do not have a set updating schedule, and once summer starts, I won't update as much because I'll be gone a lot of the time. I will try to update as often as I can!

-Crazy Little Demigod

P.S. I do not own the Naruto franchise. I only own my OC Hitomi and any other characters I make up.


End file.
